


The Sound of Fire and Water

by DCUnitedFanfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Elemental Magic, F/M, Freedom Fighters, Kidnapping, Slavery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUnitedFanfics/pseuds/DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: Being enslaved by the Fire Nation for years, Katara decides to fight her old demons after she and her brother Sokka find a young boy frozen under the ice. A airbender named Aang. When Katara realizes that Aang is the Avatar, she and Sokka escape their enslaved tribe to help him defeat the Fire Lord while being hunted down by the banished prince Zuko and the rest of the nations.





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Sound of Fire and Water_ ** **is going to be paying homage to the** **_Avatar_ ** **series so it's not going to be a direct retelling of the beloved show. Despite being a big fan of** **_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ ** **since it's already a masterpiece,** **_The Last Airbender_ ** **movie by M. Night Shyamalan was terrible. I thought the effects and costumes were...okay. But I really did not like the movie...for obvious reasons. Honestly, I'm only doing this for fun and to get an idea out.**

 **I will be making changes to the story (combining some elements with** **_The Legend of Korra_ ** **) and I'm guessing not everyone is not going to be on board with the changes but hopefully, it's going to be fun. This fanfiction might be a little darker (though not** **_Titans_ ** **dark - I think they went a bit too far with the dark) so please take it with a pinch of salt. I know this is going to be a terrible idea. XD lol.**

**As for the shipping, I have no idea. Don't kill me XD.**

**Here's the fancasting for my version of the story (Again, don't kill me. This is just my personal opinion):**

**\- Rohan Chad** as **Aang**

**\- Auli'i Cravalho** as **Katara**

**\- Booboo Stewart** as **Sokka**

**\- Okada Masaki** as **Zuko**

**\- Hiroyuki Sanada** as **Iroh**

**\- Jackie Chan** as **King Bumi**

**\- Mayu Matsuoka** as **Azula**

**-Ken Watanabe** as **General Zhao**

**-Tina Keeper** as **Kanna, Katara's grandmother**

**\- Devery Jacobs** as **Yue**

**\- Byron Chief-Moon** as **Pakku**

**-Miya Cech** as **Toph Beifong**

**-Liu Yifei** as **Suki**

**\- Alex Rice** as **Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother**

**-Gil Birmingham** as **Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father**

**\- Michelle Yeoh** as **Hama**

**-Tao Okamoto** as **Ursa, Zuko's mother**

**-Ian Chen** as **Young Zuko**

**-Naseeruddin Shah** as **Monk Gyatso**

**-Kiowa Gordon** as **Jet**

**-Nana Komatsu** as **Mai**

 


	2. Black Snow

**Here's the first chapter.**

**Note: I do not own the series or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was a full moon tonight.

8-year-old Katara dragged the net full of fresh fish across the snowafter using her water-bending abilities to bring them into the net. Her father might not be happy knowing that she's been out in the waters by herself but he'll probably be happy when he sees the net full of fish she caught. She would like to see Sokka try to beat that.

She saw Hama, one of her grandmother's closest friends, sitting by the fireplace and playing with one of the baby penguins.

Hama was known as the "village outcast" and she was believed to be a witch. Mainly, because she lived outside the village in a deserted Fire Nation ship. A lot of the villagers didn't like the idea of people going near the ship because it had a lot of booby traps and was apparently haunted by the ghosts of the Fire Nation soldiers. But it seemed that Hama thought it would be the perfect place to use as a home rather than live in an igloo like the rest of the Water Tribe. Katara couldn't imagine living there, if the stories of ghosts and booby traps were true. She thought Hama was either foolish or a very brave soul.

Katara watched as Hama commanded the penguin to raise its head while waving her finger around, and the penguin slowly does so. However, he looked a little restrained. She was curious to see what was Hama doing and decided to approach her, dragging the net behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Hama looked up in surprise and smiled. "Oh, hello Katara," she said. "Where you going at this late hour? It's almost dark. There's a full moon tonight, you know."

"Home. I fished in the river today."

"You fished today? Oh how exciting!"

Katara nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. I used my waterbending abilities instead of Sokka's boomerang."

"Between you and me, I always thought you were a better fisher than your brother," she said and Katara giggled.

"What are you doing with that penguin?" she asked again.

"Playing with him," she said and gestured her to come closer. "Would you like to see?"

"Maybe tomorrow," she said. She didn't want to be rude but she was sure her mother wouldn't be happy if she came home late.

"Nonsense. This will only be a minute. I want to show you something special. It will just between us waterbenders." Katara stood there awkwardly. "Come."

Katara finally nodded and stepped hesitantly towards the Fire Nation ship.

She then say next to Hama near the fire.

Hama leaned forward and whispered in Katara's ear. "I'm making him move."

Katara looked at her with a frown. "No you're not. Waterbenders can't move penguins. We bend water. That's why we're called _Waterbenders_."

"Indeed. But did you know water is everywhere?"

Katara frowned and shook her head. She was confused. "Water only exists in the oceans and rivers."

Hama chuckled and shook her head, her single black braid swaying side to side. "Wrong. Of course, you are too you to understand that there is water everywhere. Can you guess what the clouds in the sky are made of?"

Katara looked up at the sky curiously. She always wondered what the clouds were made of. She always assumed they were made of cotton, like most children. "They can't be made of water, can they?"

"Oh but they are," Hama smiled and lifted her hand.

Katara looked up and noticed one of the clouds moving faster than the others. She gasped in shock and looked back at Hama. "How are you doing that?"

"The clouds are made of water," she explained. "As well as made things. The ice is frozen water."

Katara pouted and folded her arms. "I know that."

Hama laughed in amusement. "Don't be cross, Katara. I'm not taking you for stupid. I'm only telling you what's there." Katara's frown softened up. "There is water all around us. Plants have water to stay alive. Otherwise they shrivel and dry up. And there is water in both humans and animals. And my dear little friend here has water on him since he spends most of his time fishing and playing with his friends in the ocean. Watch."

Hama moved her hand and Katara nearly gasped in shock when she saw the penguin floating in the air. "See?" Hama said and the penguin floated back down.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked in amazement.

"Like I said, everything around us has water," she said. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Can you?"

Hama smiled kindly and caressed her cheek. "Of course. You can come by tomorrow and I'll teach you everything you need to know. Now run along, dear, your mother and father will be worried."

Katara smiled and nodded before getting up and grabbing her net full of fish.

"But remember..." Katara stopped for a moment to stare at the lady. "Let this be our little secret."

"Okay. Goodbye, Hama," she said before running off back to her village.

When she got home, she saw the worried look of her mother. Katara knew that it was very late, that was why her mother looked worried and her father looked slightly angry. More like irritated. Sokka wasn't here though, meaning that he was still sledding and hunting polar bears with his friends Tuuq, Nuvuk and Poallu.

"Katara, where were you?" her mother, Kya, asked with her hands on her hips.

"Fishing," she said, showing her the net full of fish.

"By yourself?" her father asked and Katara nodded. "You know you're not supposed to be near the ocean by yourself. You can drown or worse, you can be eaten by a leopard seal. Or eaten by a polar bear."

"But I'm fine," she assured them. She knew that they wouldn't be happy if she told them the real reason why she was late.

After being given stern looks, her father snatched the fish net from her hand. "The next time you want to go fishing, take your brother with you."

Katara looked down and nodded her head sadly.

Her mother simply hugged her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, honey, we just got worried something bad happened to you. You know that your father and I love you very much."

Katara smiled slightly. "I know, Mother, I love you too."

* * *

Every day, Katara wandered off from the village, telling her parents that she was going to play with Tatkret, Miki, Rasha and Nilak when she was actually going to see Hama. Every day, Hama would have Katara practice her waterbending by extracting the water from fish. However, without water, the fish couldn't live so they would die instantly when Katara took the water away from them. She felt sad for them but they were still food.

One day, Hama put a bowl of deep red liquid in front of her. Katara frowned curiously.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's pomegranate juice," Hama said. However, Katara frowned. Where did she get the pomegranate? No fruits grew here in the South Pole. "However, you won't be drinking it. Instead, you'll be bending it."

"But it's not water."

"It's still liquid, Katara. If it's cold and wet, it can be bent."

Katara giggled at the phrase because it rhymed but she knew Hama was right. If it was cold and wet, it could be bent. She moved her hand and the red liquid along with her movements.

* * *

_~Six weeks later~_

Katara was finally getting the hang of bending the red liquid in the bowl. She was finally able to make it levitate from the bowl without spilling a single drop and was able to form it into different shapes and sizes. She was even able to form it into an orb and have it spin between her hands. Hama smiled in approval. Katara felt terrible having to lie to her parents about Hama but she didn't care. She was happy that she was able to hang out with another waterbender just like her.

However, the next day took a strange turn when she and Hama were out hunting penguins. Katara thought it was strange that Hama wanted to hunt penguins since they were usually used for sledding, not eating. Hama said they wouldn't be eating the penguins though.

"Katara, I have a confession to make," Hama said while grabbing one of the penguins. It screeched and squirmed as it was put in a canvas sack.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling her furry hood up over her head to keep her warm from the icy wind.

Hama didn't answer her question until they returned to the ship and sat down next to the burning fire.

"This is not pomegranate juice," she said.

"What is it then if it's not pomegranate?" Katara asked.

"It's blood."

Katara's eyes widened when she said this. "...I'm bending blood? I don't understand."

Hama sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Remember when I told you that everything around us has water?" When Katara nodded, Hama continued speaking. "Well, it's not only in animals and plants but water is inside every one of us."

"But blood can't be water."

"But it's liquid. If it's liquid, it can be bent to your will." Katara simply stared in complete shock, still trying to process the fact that she was bending blood. "Blood is difficult to bend because it's thicker than water but still, with a little practice, you can move the blood inside another person's body as much as you like. You can make anyone do anything by simply controlling their body because we're nothing but bodies full of blood and bones."

Katara felt her stomach tighten uneasily. She didn't like the feeling at all.

"This will be your final test and it will require great concentration," Hama said, "Any mishap can cause great damage. Trust me, I know from experience." Hama took out the penguin. It tried to get away but she made him turn back to where they were. "Try moving this penguin here, just like I did with my dear old friend."

She didn't like the idea but she did as told and looked directly at the penguin, her eyes turning into an ice blue colour, bluer than the sky itself. The penguin began to screech and twist in agony. Katara made a face in discomfort. She didn't like seeing the poor penguin in so much pain.

Katara continued staring at the penguin with wide eyes, watching it screech and squirm in pain. Her eyes soon turned from ice blue to blood red. She trembled as the penguin bled through its beak and continued to screech in agony. Katara wanted it to stop but she couldn't look away. She couldn't stop. She felt she had no control of it.

"Now, end his pain, Katara," Hama said.

Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't do this. "No."

"Katara, you have to."

"I can't."

"If you don't do, it's going to keep suffering," Hama demanded, becoming more impatient at Katara's refusal.

"I can't do it."

Hama shouted irritably. "Do it now!"

"NO!"

"Katara!"

Katara's eyes returned to their original brown colour when she heard her mother voice. She finally stopped. The penguin screeched and wobbled away. Katara turned her head and saw her mother running right towards her. Feeling ashamed for what she did to that poor penguin, she cried out and ran to her. "Mother!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kya shouted while shaking her by the shoulders. Katara sobbed louder and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mother!" she cried out and buried her face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Kya glared at Hama while holding Katara close. "You will never come near my daughter again! Do you hear me!? You stay away from her!"

With that, Katara was picked up in her mother's arms and was taken back to the village as quickly as possible.

Once at home, Katara was sat down on the bed that night, and Kya sat down next to her. Katara looked down shamefully, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, Mother, I'm sorry," she begged for forgiveness, "I didn't know what I was doing was bad."

Kya sighed and placed her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to a hug. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm sorry I got angry with you. I was just so scared something terrible would happen."

"I will never bend blood again, Mother," Katara said. It wasn't a lie. She knew how terrible it was to control another creature's body. She didn't know she was actually hurting the penguin. No, she wasn't hurting it. She was killing it. She didn't want to go through that same experience again. "I promise. Please believe me."

"I believe you, Katara," she kissed her head. "You're a good girl. But you have to promise me that you will never do that again. Also, you're not allowed to go anywhere near Hama again. Do you understand? I don't want you speaking or looking at her. I don't want you anywhere near her house. For now on, when you go fishing, you will go with Sokka. All right?"

Katara nodded, wiping her tears and sniffling. "I promise...Can I still waterbend?"

"Oh my sweet girl. Of course, you can still waterbend. But remember your promise."

Katara nodded her head and hugged her mother. She suddenly felt light-headed and her vision became blurry.

"Katara?"

Blood dripped out of her nostrils and she passed out.

"KATARA!"

* * *

Katara had a cold damp cloth placed on her forehead while her grandmother wrapped her in a blanket of white polar bear fur to keep her warm. She felt nauseas, wanting to throw up.

"What happened to Katara?" Sokka asked worriedly when he saw her in bed. Her face was grey like ash and she was burning up. He then shouted at her. "It was that witch, wasn't it? It was Hama. She did this to you, didn't she!? I knew there was something wrong with that woman."

"Sokka!" Hakoda, their father, snapped at him, "That's enough! Your sister is not well. Let her rest. You can be angry at her later."

Sokka probably wasn't angry. He was just worried. Katara smiled weakly. She was too tired to argue with her brother but she was glad that he was worried for her. She didn't know why she suddenly collapsed but she knew that it was because of Hama. She now knew better than to listen to Hama. She was never going to talk to her again.

She watched her grandmother Kanna sit next to her and hold out a black choker necklace with a round turquoise stone hanging from it. The stone had the waterbending symbol carved on it, the shape of three water waves. "For protection," Kanna said before putting it around her neck before kissing her goodnight and leaving the room.

Katara closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

~Three weeks~

It had been awhile since Katara saw Hama. She only saw her once or twice but never spoke to her. She was never allowed to speak or see Hama again. She would go hunting fish with Sokka instead. Sokka didn't seem to want to bring his sister along with his friends on hunting trips but their father insisted since he was afraid Katara would run off to see Hama again. She already made her promise to her parents that she would never go near Hama again but her father wanted to make sure she didn't. Sokka was possibly her personal bodyguard.

One night, she was sleeping when a commotion woke her up. She sat up from her bed and put on her blue parka. She was about to go outside to see what was going on but Sokka immediately steppe in front of her, blocking her path. Katara simply stared at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You stay _here_ ," he said sternly before running out of the cabin with his boomerang and spear.

"But..." She was about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw her grandmother standing behind her, giving her a sad smile.

"Come along, Katara," she said, "Let the rest of the villagers handle this. Back to bed."

"But what's going on?" Katara still had no idea what was happening. What was all that commotion? Why did Sokka leave the cabin? Where were her parents?

"Nothing for you to be worried about. Come along. Let's get you back to bed." Kanna took her back to bed. Katara was laid back down into bed and tucked in snuggly. Kanna smiled and petting her head. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Katara tried to ignore the noise going on outside and nodded her head. "Yes, Gran-gran."

"How about I tell you the story of the Avatar?"

"The Avatar?" Katara heard rumours of the Avatar but she didn't know much about it. Apparently, he was the master of the four elements: earth, air, fire and water. But perhaps, her grandmother knew the story better than she did.

"Indeed yes. In the old days, there was peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But we all know everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Fire Lord Sozin wanted to expand his rule over the other three nations to make it one big nation. However, Avatar Roku wanted none of it because Only the Avatar could stop them but he suddenly vanished just when the people needed him most."

"Is the Avatar dead then?" Katara asked.

Kanna nodded and her lips thinned. "Sadly, he is. Every time the Avatar dies, he would reincarnate into a new body. Unfortunately, the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and the cycle is broken."

"What sort of cycle?"

"Well, according to the stories, upon the death of the Avatar, the spirit reincarnates into the next nation through cyclic order. First comes Fire then Air, Water and lastly Earth. Roku was the last avatar to be seen alive before he died. He was a firebender."

"Then the next Avatar was supposed to be an airbender...but all the Air Nomads are dead, are they?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But who knows, perhaps one day, the Avatar will return and bring back peace among the four nations."

"How would you know that, Gran-gran?"

"Well, you have to have a little faith sometimes, don't you?" she smiled and Katara smiled back. The commotion died out eventually and silence filled the air. She watched her parents and Sokka return to the cabin but they weren't saying a word. Kanna blocked her view and set her down on the bed again. "Now, go back to sleep."

Katara nodded and fell back to sleep.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Katara washed the polar bear's fur from its blood and fat while her friend Tatkret was washing the meat. The polar bear was an adult male and a very big one. Sokka and his friends hunted the polar bear down and stabbed him multiple times until he was dead. There were plenty of holes in the fur. It would take Katara awhile to stitch the holes and use it as a new blanket.

"Thank you for helping me," Katara said to Tatkret.

"You're welcome," she said. "How are you holding up?"

Katara stared at Tatkret strangely, not comprehending the question or why she would ask that. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, considering with what happened to Hama and all, I thought you would be more upset."

"What do you mean?...What happened to Hama?"

"You mean...you don't know?"

When Katara shook her head, Tatkret told her what really happened. "The Fire Nation took Hama."

Her eye grew large. "What?"

"Someone reported to the Fire Nation that Hama was a waterbender and they came here to take her away." Tears trickled down her cheeks. Tatkret immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Katara, I know she meant a lot to you."

Devastated by the news, Katara got up from the snowy ground and ran back to her cabin where she found her mother cooking emerald rockcod stew in the kitchen. Katara breathed heavily from all the running. Kya heard her and turned to look at her with a worried and confused expression.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Fire Nation took Hama?"

Kya sighed and stopped cooking. She walked over to Katara and kneeled in front of her to be eye-leveled. "...I didn't want to worry you. But yes, unfortunately, Hama was taken away by the Fire Nation. There was a raid last night. They were hunting down waterbenders. It seems that there was a spy in the Water Tribe. For now, we can't have you waterbending in the village until your father finds out who the spy is."

"But Hama was the only waterbender here besides me," Katara snapped, "Would you let them take me away if any of them find out I'm a waterbender too."

"Katara, will you shut up!?" Sokka stopped sharpening his boomerang to snap at her. "You heard Mother. There's a spy in the village. Who knows if they can hear you talk out loud about your stupid water magic. Besides, Mother and Father will never let anything happen to you. And they'll have to go through me first."

"You don't get it, do you!?" she snapped at her brother, "None of you do!"

With that, she ran out of the cabin and continued her way through the snow until she reached the Fire Nation ship where Hama lived, thinking that what her mother and Tatkret said were a bunch of lies. However, she found the ship empty. There was no one there. The firewood was cold and nothing but black soot. There was a bowl of frozen stew with a wooden spoon attached to it. It seemed that Hama was eating when she was raided. There was also blood staining the snow. Katara bent down and touched the blood. It was wet and fresh but cold. It must have been here since last night, that's why it was cold.

Tears again filled her eyes once more and she sat down on the snow. She scooped up the blood-stained snow in her hands and used her waterbending abilities to form it into a red ice ball.

"Katara!"

She abruptly turned around to see Sokka running right towards her. He stopped once he reached her and bend down to breathe heavily out of breath. "Mom said I'm not supposed to let you wander away from the village by yourself."

Katara held her legs to her chest and pressed her face to her knees. "Leave me alone, Sokka."

"Listen, Katara," Sokka panted as he straightened up, "Hama was a witch. She wasn't a waterbender like you. What she did was bad. If she was taken by the Fire Nation, it's because she deserved it."

"No one deserves it and you know it." She couldn't believe Sokka would say such things. Hama _was_ a waterbender, just like Katara.

"Maybe you're right but what do you want us to do? Attack the Fire Nation every time they come here? You know that we barely have enough warriors to defend our village, and none of them are waterbenders."

"I know."

"Then you know there was nothing we could have done," he said.

Katara sighed and wiped her tears away. Sokka was right. There was nothing the Water Tribe could have done. Maybe she could have done something to stop the Fire Nation from taking Hama. Maybe use the new abilities Hama taught her. But that would mean giving herself away to the Fire Nation and they could have taken her away as well.

"Come on, let's get back to the village," Sokka said as he helped her up from the snow and placed his arm around her shoulders, "We can't be here. This place is full of booby traps, ghosts and who knows what else."

She nodded and let her brother guide her back to the village, leaving the frozen red ball behind her.

* * *

_~1 year later~_

Katara, Tatkret, Miki, Rasha and Nilak chased each other around the village square while laughing, giggling and squealing. Katara almost caught up with Nilak but she leaned back and escaped her grasp. Tatkret jumped behind Katara and mocked her with her hands at either side of her head.

"Haha bet you can't catch," she said. Katara turned around and chased after Tatkret who bolted away squealing. Katara simply giggled.

Tatkret suddenly stopped running and froze in place. Katara finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I got you!" Katara laughed but she noticed that Tatkret wasn't laughing.

In fact, neither of her friends were laughing. Not Miki. Not Rasha. And not Nilak. They were simply looking up to the sky. Frowning, Katara looked up as well and nearly gasped when she saw the sky turning black with smoke and ashes were falling from the sky like black snowflakes. That's when the horn was blown and everyone in the Water Tribe began to scatter and run. Everyone knew what the black snow meant. The South Raiders were here. They were actually Fire Nations but they were South Raiders, they were a brutal raiding force that pillaged and ravaged the coastlines of the South Sea, further weakening the Southern Water Tribe. They were certainly the ones who took Hama. Why were they here now?

Nilak and Miki were the first ones to run back to their homes screaming and crying. Rasha's mother came running and snatched Rasha before bolting away.

"I have to go and find my mom!" Tatkret said before leaving as well.

Knowing that the South Raiders were getting near the shores due to how thick the smoke was, Katara ran back home as well to warn her mother and father.

She ran home and burst through the front door. However, she only found Kanna and Kya in the house. Hakoda and Sokka weren't here. They were getting ready to fight the raiders. Sokka was too young to fight them. He would be beaten to a pulp or worse. They could burn him to a crisp like they did to many Water Tribe warriors and waterbenders.

"I'm going to help the mothers gather the children and elderly," Kanna said to Kya, "Hide your daughter." She then ran out of the cabin.

Now Katara knew the reason why they came to the South Pole again. They were hunting for a waterbender. And the only waterbender existing in the South Pole was Katara herself.

Before she could say anything, Kya scooped her up in her arms and ran into the kitchen. She opened up the cupboard next to the stove.

"Hide in here," Kya gently pushed Katara into one of the cupboards in the kitchen, and whispered. "Don't make a sound."

"But Mother -."

"They want you, Katara. I can't let them take you away. Stay here and do not make a sound. Do you understand?"

Katara nodded and bent her knees to her chest as her mother shut the door and locked it, concealing her in the darkness. The only that gave her was coming from the thin space between the cupboard doors, shining into her eye that slowly turned bright blue as she heard heavy footsteps coming into their home.

"We got reports that there was another waterbender here in the South Pole," the voice of a man spoke gruffly, full of anger and command. "She goes by the name Katara."

Hearing her name mentioned made her heart skip a beat. The South Raiders were looking for her. They knew she was a waterbender.

There was silence for a long minute before she heard her mother speak. "There must be some mistake. There hasn't been a waterbender in this tribe for over a year. You Fire Nation soldiers took the last one."

"That's not what we heard," the soldier said more impatiently, "According to an anonymous source, you are hiding the waterbender here in this village."

"And where did you get this source, if I dare ask?" Kya asked, trying to remain as calm as possible but Katara could tell by the change of tone in her voice that she was just as afraid.

"That's none of your business," he said.

"Your source must be lying to you then because there is no waterbender in this village. So I suggest you take your soldiers and leave at one."

The raider simply laughed. Katara could hear screaming outside her home (as well as objects breaking) and she covered her ears. She could still hear her mother talking to the raider. Katara's heart pounded hard against her chest and her ears began to feel hot. Sweat beaded her forehead. She had to cover her mouth to keep her breathing from being heard.

"Tell us where the waterbender is or we'll burn this village to the very ground," the raider threatened, his voice turning vicious.

"Please," Kya begged, still trying to remain calm, "I have children. Don't hurt them or these people, please. Leave them in peace."

"Then you will tell me where the waterbender is," he demanded.

Katara listened to her mother sigh in defeat. "If I tell you where she is, will you leave my family and these people alone?"

"...Perhaps..."

There was a long pause. Katara wished she could see what was happening but her mother told her to remain silent in the cupboard. "It's me," Kya finally said, "I'm Katara. I'm the waterbender. You can take me prisoner but the village will remain unharmed."

There was another long paused before the Fire Nation soldier spoke again. "Sorry. But this time, we take no prisoners."

Katara's eyes widened when she heard this. She was about to burst out of the cupboard and shout that she was the waterbender, not her mother. But before she could even more a single muscle in her body, a bright light of fire shone throughout the entire cabin and the last thing she heard was her mother screaming in agony. Katara screamed as well, her eyes turning from blue to red once more.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Yeah, this probably sucks lol. But I at least tried. If you guys would like a second chapter, let me know in the comments.**


End file.
